


Already Perfect

by Creedmes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, afab/amab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedmes/pseuds/Creedmes
Summary: A romantic night of soft words and gentle sex. Keith won't let his usual thoughts of feeling "not beautiful" get to him tonight. All he wants is to spend a wonderful night together with his beloved Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	Already Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My Bloomzine piece is finally ready to be seen by the public. A hearty thank you to those who bought the zine back in September ^_^ For those of you who didn't get a zine, I hope this little story will excite you.

Nothing’s ever perfect. Not even a body. The sole definition of “beauty” in any way, shape, or form doesn’t have one true meaning. But with deliberation and careful planning, a body can soon become perfect in the eyes of the one who possesses one. A long road had been paved in the past with haphazard bumps that had to be swerved around to avoid, but the journey brought him here with something not inherently  _ flawless _ , but still beautiful in its way.

No one’s body should follow a strict formula for it to be classified as “normal.” Everyone is different, and everyone is beautiful on their own. The code for what was “normal” had been shattered when Shiro first told him all he had to do to feel good about himself was to believe that he _ was _ handsome. To see himself as handsome even if a mirror tried to deceive his eyes.

Lounging in the middle of bed, Keith took in a calm breath as he lay there with nothing covering himself. His fingers traced small circles around the top of a thigh while his mind ran carefree for once. His eyes never drifted far from the closed door to the en suite of their bedroom. The pale yellow light leaking from underneath the door held his attention most. He waited for Shiro to emerge so they could get their evening started.

Keith’s fingers didn’t distract as he began moving his hand up and down the length of his thigh, teasing and enticing his tight skin. There were imperfect bumps that tripped up his fingers, but he was determined to ignore them.

Most days he would nervously rub and scratch them until the bumps turned bright red from irritation. There had been times where he’d fret in front of a mirror as he harbored a dreaded feeling that he didn’t look  _ right _ on the outside. But tonight was different because he didn’t want to think twice about such an unnecessary evil. So long as he hushed those thoughts and banished them out of his mind, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about. This evening was meant only for them—uninterrupted by pesky dysphoric nuisances.

There was a time when little things like bumps or body hair would have Keith hiding himself under baggy pants and a large hoodie. Shielding his body from his own harsh judgments so he wouldn’t have to look at himself if he happened upon his reflection.

But after meeting Shiro and discovering peace and solidarity in finding confidence with his own body, he had realized that mental comfort was a secret blessing. Keith didn’t have to be physically handsome or flawless like the models in magazines or on TV. He already was perfect in his way. It just took a lot of prodding and convincing from Shiro to help him realize that. It may have been baby steps, but the boost in his confidence was slowly hiking up the scale. Enough so that he could lie on the bed and not freak out about feeling exposed.

The bathroom door creaked open and Keith’s eyes drew up to meet Shiro’s. Standing without shame or a need to hide around the side, Shiro sauntered in with a swing to his step and a contagious smile. His eyes glowed from the soft candlelight that burned low on the end tables by their bed. Shiro stood proud at the edge of the bed with both hands on his hips in a sassy stance. All he wore was a pair of sheer thigh highs with a swirled design at the hem and nothing else.

Keith returned his smile and mouthed an amused, “ _ Wow _ .”

Shiro flashed him a grin before climbing onto the bed and lying beside Keith. He bent an arm at the elbow to prop up his head, and let his other hand reach out to touch Keith’s thigh. Closing his eyes, Keith rested his head on a pillow and placed his hand down on the mattress.

Staring up at Shiro would cause butterflies to flutter about in his chest like always. Even after so many years of being together, the one thing he’d probably never get a handle on was how entrancingly Shiro’s eyes captivated him. Spellbound by such a beautiful man was a life he never thought he’d find, but he found him nonetheless.

With Shiro rubbing warmth into his bared skin, Keith sighed before mumbling, “Why are you wearing those?” He wasn’t opposed to them at all. But the curiosity in his mind begged for an answer. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Shiro was doing it as a way to show off his own crazy level of confidence.

Shiro let out a snort and answered with, “Because I know you like them on me. That’s why.” Staring up at gray eyes warranted a lewd wink that lasted a second longer than it should have, but that wink told him not to ignore it. Keith read that wink as a sign that said he should let his mind linger on it and to indulge himself with the feeling of being touched in a coquettish manner. The hair on his arms stood up when he noticed how Shiro’s voice stirred that warm sense of desire inside him. Every time he spoke in a husky voice always had Keith turning red and coy. He could already tell his pale skin was turning pink at the wink alone.

Shiro’s wonderful hand traveled up his thigh to hold him close at the hip, squeezing him there until the skin dented at his fingertips. The butterflies inside him danced and raved when that red flush began painting his face. The little things this man could do to him were unimaginable. A tender touch or saying sweet nothings always roused him and made him forget how to speak without muttering under his breath.

Keith’s mind drifted to think about the yellow candlelight in the room. He said a mental  _ thank you _ to the candles for masking most of his blushing under the soft light.

He let his eyes flutter shut and his mind paid attention to breathing steadily. Rather than distract himself from a pleasant caress, he relished in how Shiro’s palm lifted to let his fingers tickle the top of his hip. The quiet hum that vibrated in his throat was loud enough for Shiro to hear it. He knew in the back of his mind Shiro yearned to dip down past the curve to settle at the crest of his soft mound. But as always, Shiro waited before he proceeded. A murmur came from Shiro while he swirled his fingers in a clockwise motion on Keith’s skin.

“Before I get ahead of myself, how are you feeling? Is there anything you’re not comfortable with?”

Though abrupt, it was a simple, honest question. One that didn’t come from sheer curiosity. No, this question happened every time before they’d have sex or go down on each other. A little check of reassurance was all Shiro needed for now. Keith didn’t bother opening his eyes because he knew this was coming. He knew before Shiro had stepped out of their bathroom to don his beautiful stockings that he’d ask without warning. Even after spending countless nights together over the years, it was hard to determine how Keith would feel during a particular evening. If his mind played on the cruel side, he’d speak up and voice his concern immediately.

Keith opened his eyes after a second and shook his head into the pillow. If he wasn’t feeling up to it tonight due to insecurity and experiencing a lack of confidence he had about his appearance, the night would be done. No further questions about it. They would throw clothes on and watch a movie or play a game instead. Shiro claimed in the past that he’d never put Keith in a position he wasn’t comfortable with. But tonight already felt different. Confident and already reassured, Keith was happy with himself for the night and wanted to enjoy it.

“For once, I don’t have a care in the world about it.” He peeked an eye open to see beautiful gray ones staring back at him. Warmth tickled his cheeks and he wanted to playfully shy away from such a wonderful gaze. A small laugh fell out with his words to add, “Nothing’s bothering me at all right now.”

“In that case, any special requests?”

To say he turned beet red was an understatement. Keith sputtered out a laugh before stifling himself. He couldn’t dare bring himself to  _ say _ it, but he wanted Shiro to… Keith covered his mouth with a hand to hide his embarrassed smile while he used the other to sheepishly point down toward his own crotch. Words failed when he couldn’t tell Shiro what he wanted, but it was a damn miracle that Shiro could read him like a book.

A soft smile pulled on the corners of Shiro’s lips at that. Keith, in an attempt to play off his shyness, bit his bottom lip and blushed when he looked away from Shiro’s gaze. Without a need to use words, Shiro sat up and kept his hand on Keith’s hip, pushing him over to lie on his back. Both knees bent and pointed at the ceiling, he watched as Shiro moved down toward the end of the bed.

Moving up the bed until his head reached the headboard, Keith watched Shiro get in a comfortable position. Lying on his stomach with his legs hanging half off the mattress, Shiro only had to throw him a quick grin before kissing both inner sides of Keith’s knees. Each little kiss held a deeper fervor than the last to spread his legs further apart until he revealed himself.

Sensation buzzed with each kiss as Shiro’s lips trailed along warm and growingly excited skin. One small thing on Keith’s mind was focusing on ignoring his fleeting thoughts of old razor bumps on his thighs. A positive thought he could think of was how his body hair was finally coming in evenly again. It wasn’t as fine as it had been when he was younger and actively shaving it all off. He smiled to himself thinking about the hair finally coming back in without odd missing patches.

Tonight wasn’t going to be held hostage by such thoughts, however. He shut it all out and let his mind go free for the evening. Keith brought a hand up to thread it through his silky locks while the other found its place in the fluffy patch on top of Shiro’s head. All Keith could do was bite his lip harder as he waited in anticipation for that first swipe of tongue to graze against his clit. Warm breath tickled his exposed skin.

He wanted to find his voice to command Shiro to do everything to him with that tantalizing tongue, but another part of him said to just lie back and close his eyes. To let himself be carried off and let Shiro do whatever he pleased with him.

A firm hand gave him a gentle squeeze on the side of his hip before he could make a definite decision. It appeared Shiro made up his mind for him and was going to do things his way. Sucking in a breath, Keith let it out and released his lips from his surprisingly sharp incisors.

The buzz on his lips tingled for a brief moment, but his thoughts were wiped clean from memory when the first lick against his sensitive hood sent a little jolt running up his lower back. A kitten lick. It was only the tip of Shiro’s tongue, and it already had him wanting more. One swipe of tongue wasn’t going to cut it, and he was certain Shiro had more for him. He hadn’t realized how wound up his insides were, until that first lick unraveled him. Shiro’s tongue darted forward again before Keith could dwell on anything and he trailed a wet strip on top of Keith’s clit. Longer and wetter.

Almost all the sensation in his body was focused on what Shiro was doing to him only with his mouth. If he wanted to, Keith could easily find his voice somewhere deep inside himself to beg Shiro to make him come from this. An urge in the back of his mind told him to find that voice and ask Shiro to suck on him until he was left a babbling mess. But he held his tongue from speaking up. Keith wanted to follow the flow Shiro had set up for them. Besides, they were only just beginning. Why focus on the finish line when they had just gotten started?

Shiro’s hand gripped him still on the hip, keeping him close so he couldn’t squirm away from his tongue that began picking up the pace to grow more fervid. Slicker. Sweeter. With each swipe up and down against plump labia, Shiro let out quiet, yearnful groans. Each sound that escaped from Shiro added a touch of vibration against Keith’s skin.

Keith had to fight the instinct to shut his legs as Shiro’s tongue found his throbbing hole that waited to be filled. Instead of slamming his thighs on either side of his head, Keith spread his legs farther and bared his lower half down against his own nervous judgment. He opened his eyes and stared at the fluff of Shiro’s hair still tangled in his clammy fist. Releasing his hold on Shiro, Keith opted to bring his hand back to rest it on his chest.

Squeezing his eyes shut at that adventurous tongue, Keith let out a tiny sigh when he saw stars behind his lids. The stamina in Shiro’s tongue was surprising to comprehend. How that man could swipe around his sensitive areas was nothing less than impressive to him. But it wasn’t the usual routine that got to him every time. It was when Shiro would tilt his head to the right, and began licking at his hole; tasting his slick. Listening to how Shiro hummed in delight at doing what he loved. Even though his eyes weren’t open, Keith still rolled them to the back of his head. The attempt to stifle a sound that tried to come out failed him and it filled the silence of the room.

Hearing Keith’s approving gasp had Shiro’s tongue working as if it were made of pure magic and powered by unfathomable stamina. The way it dipped and swerved in every explorable crevice had Keith’s mind reeling. His voice happily betraying him as short sighs turned to needy moans. The tip of Shiro’s tongue continued its trek to get the lay of the land before diving back down to poke again at his entrance. The tip turned left, then right and then left again before moving up and down along the slit.

Keith’s knees began to wobble as he struggled to keep them in place with his feet flat on the bed. The fist he still held in his hair twisted and he tried not to be too loud. His chest puffed in rapid breaths to keep himself in check. All he could do was lie there and memorize the feeling of Shiro’s wet tongue on him.

His mind grew numb when Shiro went back and found a rhythm that flicked his clit back and forth in a damn near hypnotic technique. Every short inhale was soon followed by another murmur for more. His begging came out as a whisper and gradually turned louder each time. Warmth blossomed in his lower region and behind his navel like a living being that flourished and thrived off arousal.

Keith whimpered as Shiro hummed against his clit. Lips found and sealed themselves around his hood when using only his tongue gave off little moans. They both wanted more from the other: Keith wanting to feel more, and Shiro wanting to  _ hear more.  _ Thinking that thought, Keith peeked an eye open to see Shiro watching him in amusement. Like minds think alike.

When he broke the seal and picked his head up, Shiro’s voice sounded all too distant despite being less than a foot away. All Keith could focus on was the delightful shudder that had his pussy quivering. Each pulse radiated between his folds that centered around his entrance had him yearning for more. He released his hair and placed his hand on top of his chest to join its brother.

Mind stuck in a daze, Keith just lay there to gather a decent breath. This happened every time Shiro would go down on him, and it was as if Keith’s mind would shut down to relive the experience. To focus on each tingling nerve like he was receiving a massage that could lead up to an orgasm if they kept going at it. But it always stopped short of the finale to reserve that mind-blowing moment for when they were finally joined together.

“Keith? Are you listening?”

“Wha—” Blinking down, Keith felt the creep of a hot blush spread across his face again. He hoped that whatever it was it wasn’t something important to remember.

His mild panic was brushed off with a light chuckle before Shiro asked again, “Did you want me to keep going? You looked like you were enjoying yourself a lot, but I wanted to make sure this is what you wanted.”

Words found themselves lost as Keith tried to find a way to translate them into a coherent sentence. It was like there was a disconnection in his brain somewhere that prevented him from forming a single thought. All he could manage was a tiny “no” before lying his head back against the pillow.

Sparing a second for mental clarity, Keith took in a deep breath. Rather than smell the familiar nothingness in their bedroom, he forgot about the bedside candles. The scent of rich apple cinnamon washed over him as the room filled with the delightful aroma. The heat he felt on his skin was nearly matched by the warm fragrance from the romantic red candles.

Holding up a hand, Keith beckoned Shiro close by curling his finger toward himself. The invitation was accepted as Shiro bounced up from his spot near the end of the bed. As he crawled up to hover above his body, caging him underneath, Keith smirked before trying to conceal a laugh when he remembered the black stockings. The lace sitting halfway up Shiro’s thighs indented the skin there. His playful side came through to reach both hands down to rub tenderly at the beautiful skin. If he wanted to, he’d take a bet that Shiro would let him touch his skin just for appreciation. He did look stunning in those stockings…

“You can deny it all you want, but you know I look good in these,” Shiro drawled with a simple wink.

Gazing up at him incredulously, Keith couldn’t hold himself together. He laughed when he realized Shiro was right. He looked more than good in them. Shiro looked amazing. If anything, the man knew how to look sexy with hardly anything on!

Keith pinched the material of one of the stockings and pulled it away from Shiro’s leg before releasing it. The material snapped against his thigh, which had him smiling wryly down at Keith.

“Takashi… I hope you’re not trying to  _ distract _ me or anything.” Keith stared deep into gray eyes. Lifting his head so their mouths were an inch apart, Keith added, “What do you have in store for me tonight, baby? If eating me out was the appetizer, what can I expect for the main course?”

Shiro mused on that. The hint of a smile showed through when he didn’t bother trying to hide it. Leaning over Keith like this, it didn’t leave much to the imagination of what was to be expected. With both powerful legs on either side of his body, Keith didn’t feel the need to look down and ogle Shiro’s impressive member. Reaching up to hold Shiro by the shoulders was all Keith had to do to get their so-called  _ main course _ started. No words needed.

Before they could meet each other’s lips for a quick kiss, Shiro was already on the move. But he was moving away from hovering above Keith to reach for the end table on the left. Sitting on top were the warm candles. Inside the top drawer, however, was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms they hadn’t blown through yet.

Keith raised a hand to grab Shiro by the wrist, surprising them both. As gray eyes turned back down to stare into dark amethyst ones, Shiro had a bewildered smirk in response. Keith gave his wrist a quick, reassuring squeeze before releasing him. “I don’t think we’re going to need either of those tonight, baby.”

“Are-are you sure?” Shiro asked, slightly uncertain.

“I’m sure. I think you did an amazing job a moment ago. We don’t need it.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.” The hand Keith had used to hold Shiro’s wrist came up to loop around his neck. Pulling his weight down on himself, Keith was the only one of them prepared for the abrupt kiss. Their noses smashed together and it took a second to reconfigure to align their lips, but it was enough to get the fire under his skin blazing again.

Keith felt his lips buzz with each kiss they shared. His mind grew detached from the world and his surroundings as he drew himself closer into Shiro’s alluring space. All he wanted to focus on was Shiro and how good he felt on the inside and outside.

As Shiro bent his arm down to reach for his cock, Keith brought both arms up around Shiro’s neck to hold him even tighter, pressing them together at the chest. Their mouths only separated between their locked lips for short gasps of air. Before they could dive in for another sweet kiss, Keith leaned his head away to let out a needy yelp when the warm tip of Shiro’s cock pressed against his wet hole.

Thoughts didn’t stray to peck and jab at the little things. He didn’t worry if the lighting of the candles were flattering for him. His mind didn’t linger at how the old bumps on his thighs might rub against Shiro’s perfectly smooth skin. Tonight wasn’t about feeling inadequate compared to Shiro. It wasn’t even about seeing who looked better and more confident in their own skin. Every little anxious fear and concern had been wiped off his mental slate the second Shiro had stepped out of the bathroom earlier that evening.

As the head of Shiro’s dick breached Keith’s entrance, he didn’t have any thought left on his mind. Everything disappeared and they were the only two things in the room. Squeezing his legs instinctively against broad hips, Keith’s chest shuddered while his body worked at taking in all of Shiro’s length.

Their movements were slow as Shiro entered him a little at a time to work with his body. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut when Shiro began moving in an inch, and then pulled back out until only his head was inside. Then he re-entered a little deeper with each gentle thrust. Eyes flicking around behind his lids, Keith’s mouth fell agape when Shiro filled him up to the hilt. The expected stall to gather his breath was short-lived. A single intake of air was all he had before Shiro started finding a rhythm on top of him.

Hands wandering down raked fingertips along Shiro’s upper back. Aside from his breathy panting, Keith could hear how Shiro groaned in his ear. A short nibble at his sensitive lobe hushed Shiro’s noises, but it released something carnal inside of Keith in turn. A sound that had been stuck near the bottom of his chest came barreling out of him like a starved fire finally being fed.

The desperate, drawn-out sounds Shiro pulled out of him had the blood under his skin rushing with excitement. A pit near his navel burned with the thought of warmth and yearning. Every rapid burst of thrusts had Keith feeling as if his body was building up toward its penultimate goal already. He didn’t need to peek an eye open to know his skin was blushing harder now.

Keith used the last inkling of coherency to quickly coordinate his legs to lock his ankles together behind Shiro’s back. His fingers hooked themselves to Shiro’s shoulders to keep him from sliding away. The soft blanket he lay on had him run the risk of being scooted up the bed as Shiro’s thrusts picked up in speed, pounding his cock deeper inside his pussy. Being locked together like this helped keep them from sliding around.

“Haa… Haa, Takash—ahh,” Keith moaned while tossing his head back against the pillow. His words were cut off when Shiro’s mouth went back to biting his earlobe. Of all the places on his body that could be an erogenous zone, why did he have a particular sensitivity to his ears being played with? The only answer he had for his question was to respond with a sweet cry as Shiro licked the spot he bit. When another bite came, Keith found the words previously caught in his throat to whisper, “Faster, baby.”

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open when Shiro did as he was told. His pussy twitched in response to Shiro’s cock rubbing against all the nerves in his channel. Massaging every angle had him begging for more by following the rhythm as best he could manage. The fire residing behind his navel was stoked back to life again with every inch Shiro gave him. The mental image of seeing how his body opened itself to accept Shiro had him blushing harder than ever.

Keith buried his face in the shelf of Shiro’s shoulder. His measured whimpers had Shiro grunting happily back at him. All Keith could think to do to cover his embarrassment was to press his open mouth against Shiro’s warm skin. His teeth bared when the build-up inside him came close to the tipping point. His mind was racing a mile a minute, but all he could truly grasp was how his body tensed under the pressure.

Reeling his knees close so his ankles were resting on Shiro’s buttocks, Keith groaned again as he felt the familiar tightness behind his navel finally release the metaphorical valve inside. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hold Shiro tighter than they currently held each other. The only thing he could settle on was to let his teeth sink into soft skin instead. Sharp canines dug deep into the area where shoulder met neck, followed by his keen incisors. Keith whined as he tried to keep himself open long enough for Shiro to fill him up with his come.

The world went quiet in his ears as he rode through the waves. All he could hear beyond his pumping heartbeat was the distant sound of a sudden sigh accompanied by one more groan. His body went rigid at first, but once Shiro’s thrusting slowed down to a stuttered stall, Keith began to relax and turned pliant.

His legs lowered back to the bed and he carefully unlatched his teeth from Shiro’s shoulder.  There wasn’t any blood from the bite, but there were some rather intense indentations in the skin.  He held his head up long enough to lick tenderly at the marks he’d left behind.

Shiro leaned back to look down at him with a tired smile. When he pulled himself out, Keith felt the drip at his entrance. Curling his lower lip under his top teeth, he took his hands back from around Shiro to cover his face. Shyness was a weakness he struggled to overcome afterward. All he could do was let loving arms wrap around him to let him know he was all right. Keith’s heart still trembled in his chest as he worked on coming down from his orgasm.

After being released from the one-sided hug, Shiro flopped down on the space next to him. Not having the care to clean up yet, Keith relaxed on the bed and tried to stare at the ceiling. But his attention was drawn to the dark things that still rested on Shiro’s thick thighs.

Those damn stockings! Keith shook his head and let out a short laugh. He reached a hand down to hook a finger under the hem of one of the stockings and pulled it up to let it snap back down.

“Hey!” Shiro smirked at him with an innocent glare. He edged closer to Keith until they were in each other’s personal space again. “If you’re so jealous of them, why don’t I get you your own pair?”

“I’m not—”

“Uh-huh,  _ sure you’re not _ .”

A wink aimed at him was greeted with a barrage of kisses to get Shiro to stop teasing him. He didn’t feel ready for that kind of confidence yet. But in time, he would give it a try. The more he thought about how great Shiro looked in stockings, the more curious he became. Not one to consider himself bold to begin with, the idea of wearing something soft that could have Shiro’s jaw hit the floor did sound fun. After a rather wet kiss, Keith pulled back and pondered the thought with a finger on his chin.

Maybe it was the post-orgasm haze his mind was currently in, but something deep inside him said it could be fun. Something he hadn’t considered before. With how he was feeling right now, it couldn’t hurt to at least give it a try in the future.

He looked back at Shiro. An electrifying light lit up in the man’s eyes as Keith asked, “What about some red ones?”

The last thing Keith heard before being wrapped up in Shiro’s strong arms was simply, “Perfect.”


End file.
